La peur aux tripes
by httpmoony
Summary: Peter Pettigrew, quelques heures avant sa mort. Ce n'était pas un monstre, un meurtrier. Enfin, pas vraiment. Juste un gamin terrifié. (O.S.)


Petit O.S. court et rapide sur Peter qui, à mon humble avis, ne mérite pas tant de haine (ne me lancez pas de tomates svp). J'espère qu'il vous plaira (même si vous n'aimez pas Peter, hein) et puis sinon, bah tant pis. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La peur aux tripes**

Il a peur, terriblement peur. Il aimerait fuir, partir loin, mais la crainte du Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus forte. Lui que l'on a toujours traité de lâche, de traître, de faible… Il aimerait que, pour une fois, quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le voit juste comme il est. Un gamin apeuré, terrifié par ce qu'il est devenu, ce qu'il a fait et ce que la peur le poussera encore à faire. Il aimerait qu'on le voie sans ses erreurs, sans toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises. Il aimerait que quelqu'un s'arrête pour lui, le prenne dans ses bras, le rassure, lui parle de la beauté du monde, et que tout n'est pas si noir que ça et qu'il y a encore un peu de lumière, un peu d'espoir. Il aimerait que quelqu'un éclaire son chemin, l'aide à retrouver sa route et à rentrer à la maison.

Le noir. Tout est noir. Depuis la petite pièce où il dort jusque ses vêtements, et même son cœur. Le noir l'a pris et il ne l'a pas combattu. Il a laissé l'obscurité s'insinuer partout, dans chaque repli, chaque faille. Elle a comblé le vide, à l'intérieur de lui, les espaces creux et l'a enveloppé. Parfois, souvent même, il se demande comment il en était arrivé à aller à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux, alors qu'il n'est ni brave, ni fort. Il était juste lâche, et il avait trahi ses amis.

Ses amis. Le mot résonne dans sa tête. Il frissonne de tout son être. Il n'a plus le moindre ami aujourd'hui. Il ne sait même plus ce que c'est d'en avoir. Cette sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine, la certitude de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un… Il ne s'en souvient pas – plus. Autrefois, il y a bien des années de cela, il en avait. Des amis extraordinaires. Mais il avait eu peur, et il avait fui.

James et Lily, pour commencer. Si bons et si gentils. James et Lily qui l'avaient réconforté lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard et qu'il mourrait de trouille devant les Serpentard. James et Lily qui l'avaient ensuite accueilli de nombreuses fois dans leur jolie maison, à Godric's Hollow. James et Lily qui lui avait fait confiance, qui avaient placé leur vie entre ses mains. Et puis, James et Lily qu'il avait trahi, qu'il avait dénoncé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'une certaine façon, c'était lui qui les avait tués. James et Lily. Ils lui manquaient terriblement. _Mais il avait eu peur._

Il y avait aussi Sirius. Sirius le courageux, qui avait toujours tenu tête à ses parents, à sa famille. Sirius qui avait préféré fuir, qui avait préféré la solitude au vide intérieur. Sirius qui était partit mais qui savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis, qu'eux ne l'abandonneraient pas, que c'était eux, sa véritable maison et son foyer, désormais. Sirius qui avait réussi à quitter les chemins sombres et tortueux de sa famille pour la lumière et l'amour. Sirius qui était mort, aujourd'hui, lui aussi. Tué par sa propre cousine, sa propre famille. Ça ne lui avait guère réussit, de s'élever contre ceux de son propre sang, mais au moins avait-il était heureux, même si ça n'avait été qu'un bref instant, presque éphémère. Peter aurait voulu être comme Sirius, fort et courageux, il aurait voulu se rebeller, faire ce qui lui semblait juste. _Mais il avait eu peur._

Remus, aussi. Remus le loup-garou, le lycanthrope. Remus qui avait tant souffert et qui aurait préféré souffrir davantage pour ne pas mettre en danger ses amis, pour les protéger. Remus, l'ami aimant et attentionné, qui se préoccupait toujours de ses proches avant lui-même. Remus qui faisait tout pour le bonheur des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Remus qui était toujours vivant, mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant que lui aussi ne se sacrifie et meurt, courageux et brave, pour sauver ses amis ? Il aurait aimé être là pour Remus, l'aider et le soutenir autant que lui l'avait aidé et soutenu. _Mais il avait eu peur._

Et puis il y avait tous les autres, aussi. Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Marlen McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Benjy Fenwick, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Alice et Frank Londubat… Toutes ces vies gâchées, détruites. C'avaient été ses amis, eux-aussi, des gens qu'il avait aimé, vraiment. Mais au cœur de Poudlard, protégés par les enceintes du château, savaient-ils vraiment ce qui les attendait, dehors ? Savaient-ils qu'ils allaient mourir, les uns après les autres ? Ils se croyaient tous sains et saufs, ils pensaient que la guerre ne les atteindrait pas. Ce n'étaient que des adolescents, après tout, ils se pensaient invincibles, certains de se battre pour la bonne cause, croyant sans doute que la mort ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, qu'ils seraient encore là le lendemain, et tous les jours d'après. Qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux, et bien plus encore… Mais ce n'étaient plus que des cadavres à présent, des tas d'os sous la terre humide, de la chair en décomposition, rongée par les insectes. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser, à eux, à tous ces morts. S'il avait été digne de sa maison, de ses amis, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Seraient-ils toujours vivants ? Peut-être que oui. Sûrement même. _Mais il avait eu peur._

Ce soir-là, il fait déjà nuit mais il sait que, dehors, il pleut. Il peut entendre les gouttes d'eau frapper avec violence les fenêtres. Tapit dans la petite pièce obscure où il est forcé de vivre, il se demande : est-il si mauvais que ça ? Combien d'autres partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient, au fond, eux aussi, que des gamins effrayés, lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint les rangs ? Combien étaient là de leur plein gré, sans peur ni doute ? Combien s'étaient rangés dans l'ombre et les ténèbres volontairement ? Lui, c'était la peur qui l'avait fait trahir ses amis, cette même peur qui contrôlait sa vie à chaque instant, qui avait vidé son cœur pour le remplir de terreur. La peur… La peur lui avait fait faire des choses terribles. Elle coulait dans ses veines, s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, s'emparait de son esprit. Il ne vivait que par elle. La peur était devenue indissociable de son âme. S'en était devenu terrifiant. Elle faisait partie de lui, et il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle.

Ce soir-là, il fait nuit noire. La lune est absente du ciel et les étoiles ne brillent pas.

Il ramène son avant-bras meurtris contre sa poitrine – son maître l'a appelé – et s'apprête à sortir de cette pièce trop sombre, trop vide et trop froide. Cette pièce sans personnalité où il tourne en rond jour après jour. La peur… elle avait même fini par infester les rideaux et le tapis, et même les murs. Elle est partout, il ne peut y échapper et il le sait. Il a cessé de la combattre depuis longtemps déjà, convaincu qu'il s'agissait là d'une bataille perdue d'avance.

Lentement, il descend les marches en bois qui grincent sous ses pas lourds, le dos courbé, avec la sensation de porter toute le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Il est seul et il a _peur_.


End file.
